


A Cup Of Love To Go

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Valtteri runs a bookstore with his boyfriends in Nastola. He notices that the local barista has the hots for a customer and decides to play matchmaker. Does he succeed?
Relationships: André Lotterer/Jean-Eric Vergne, Valtteri Bottas/Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Motorsport Secret Santa 2019





	A Cup Of Love To Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quagswagging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/gifts).

> I had a lot of fun with this! Especially trying out Jeandre again after only ever writing one fic for them. I hope you enjoy!

Deep in the heart of Nastola lies a quaint little bookshop called _ The Crooked Shelf_. It’s been in the town for generations, owned and manned by the Bottas family for as long as Valtteri can remember. 

It’s the Finn’s little slice of heaven. Especially because he worked in the store with his two boyfriends. How had he gotten so lucky? To have not one but two amazing men who loved and cared for him and both had his love for books. It made every day working at the store fun and exciting. 

Each of them had a specialty. Sebastian knew the ins and outs of romance fiction, Kimi knew a lot about books on mechanics and Valtteri himself was a fan of cookery books. Whatever you needed the three of them could find. 

Valtteri moves to get his coat one winter’s morning in the store, making Sebastian sigh in annoyance. 

“You need another espresso?” The German asks, incredulously. “This will be your third one since we opened this morning?” 

Valtteri huffs a little and shakes his head. “I need the caffeine. If it’s going to be an issue I will pick up a gingerbread latte for you.” 

Sebastian seems to perk up and he hums softly. “I could go for one of those. Thanks Val.” 

Valtteri chuckles and gives him a gentle kiss. “I won’t be long. Be good. Remind Kimi he cannot spend all day reading _ Shiver _ in the staff room.” 

Sebastian ducks his head with a little smile. “It’s not my fault I’ve managed to convince him to read it.” 

“Sure it isn’t, I certainly didn’t catch you almost begging him this morning and bribing him with sex if he did.” Valtteri grins. 

At this, Sebastian flushes a deep shade of crimson and gently swats his arm. “Idiot.” 

Valtteri just laughs and pushes open the shop door, waving goodbye to Sebastian as he heads out into the snowy morning. 

* * *

The Speedy Cheetah coffee shop was a new addition to Nastola. Founded in 2013 it was famed for its coffees and rich hot chocolates. Valtteri adored the espressos the place served and the barista Jev was always up for a chat. 

Jev was working at the counter that morning, humming along to the Christmas music on the radio as he served customers. He had a certain flare about him that brought about the idea that he was naturally gifted as a barista. Valtteri thought so anyway and he loved the espressos he could make. 

When it’s Valttteri’s turn to be served he’s met with a warm smile and Jev already taking a cup down from the shelf for him. 

“Espresso double?” Jev asks with a little grin, setting the cup under the fancy machine. 

“And a gingerbread latte with whipped cream and a gingerbread man.” Valtteri smiles in return. 

“Coming right up!” Jev grins and starts to make the drinks just as the door opens and a man enters the cafe. Upon this man entering the store Jev’s expression changes, his smile grows softer and a more hopeful look enters his eyes. 

Valtteri hums and looks between the two men, noting how the newcomer flashes Jev a flirty little smile while he waits to be served. 

“A new customer?” Valtteri asks Jev as he watches him make the drinks. 

Jev nods softly with a little hum. “Yeah, he’s new in town. His name is Andre.” 

“Let me guess, you like him?” Valtteri grins, causing Jev to splutter. 

“Uh no! No of course not!” But Jev doesn’t meet Valtteri’s eyes, focusing on the coffee he was making. 

“Jev, you’re acting exactly like I did when I met Seb and Kimi. Denying my feelings and forgetting my words. You like him.” Valtteri smiles playfully at him. 

“I do not. What is there to like? His cute accent or his smile or the way he has good taste in coffee?” Jev slams a hand over his mouth, mortified, and glances back to see if Andre had heard. Thankfully the German was too busy looking over the display of cakes to notice what Jev had just said. 

Valtteri chuckles softly and reaches for his espresso, cupping the tiny paper cup in his hands to warm him. “Oh you have it bad! You should go for it.” 

Jev begins to make the gingerbread latte. “It’s not that simple, we’ve had only about two conversations. I can’t just ask him out.”

“Of course you can! I’ve just seen the way he looks at you. That smile he gave you was totally flirty! You have a chance.” Valtteri says gently, giving him a look. “I was like you around my boys. I was so scared to ask them out, but when I did it was magical. The best moment of my life. I’ve never been happier. Don’t deny yourself a chance of happiness.” 

Jev bites his lip and nods gently, looking over at Andre. “I can’t promise anything, but I will try.” 

“That’s the spirit!” Valtteri grins as he takes the second cup. “Thank you, Jev. This will make Sebastian stop whining over my coffee habit.” 

“How many espressos is this now?” Jev asks with a grin. 

“Three.” He shrugs, unconcerned as Jev whistles. 

“How are you still alive? You had five yesterday!” The Frenchman shakes his head. 

“My secret!” The Finn winks and then motions behind him to Andre. “Give it a shot. I will be back for my forth espresso soon and I want to know how it went.” 

Jev gives him a quiet nod and a scared smile, making Valtteri give him a gentle look. 

“You’ve got this. Good luck.” The Finn takes both drinks and leaves the store. 

The queue begins to move and soon it’s Andre’s turn, the German giving Jev a wickedly flirty smile. “So my accent and smile are hot huh?” 

“You actually heard that?” Jev flushes bright red and looks down at the rather interesting counter, making Andre laugh. 

“It’s fine. Maybe I find my barista hot, no?” Andre leans over the counter and winks. “I’m rather flattered he’s noticed me.” 

Jev gives him a little smile and nods, moving to make him his coffee. 

Andre watches him, rather hoping he hasn’t scared him off. The Frenchman’s silence rather worrying. 

The reason for the silence soon becomes apparent, however, as Jev focuses on molding the froth of the latte into a little heart. He presents the cup to Andre with a shy little smile. 

Andre beams at him and takes the cup, taking a sip of the warming drink. He sighs in happiness and glances up at Jev with a little grin. “Best coffee I’ve ever tasted.” 

* * *

It’s later on in the day at the bookstore and business has picked up. Customers bustle back and forth browsing the endless shelves. Everyone hoping to get that one perfect gift for their loved one. 

Valtteri and Kimi are at the till, Kimi having been dragged from the storeroom by Valtteri to help at the front as the queue had gotten way too long. Dragging the Finn out had not come without some difficulties, for one thing Kimi had demanded Valtteri make it worth his while, so of course Valtteri had to back him up against the wall and kiss him until they were both breathless and wanting and then of course Sebastian had spotted them. Soon they had been sharing kisses hidden in the staff room and had completely forgotten about the queue of angry customers. It wasn’t their finest moment ever, but Valtteri knows they will resume what they had been doing at closing time. 

Kimi hated working on the till. His favourite role was stock management. It was as far away from the customers as he could get. But needs must and with Sebastian dealing with a new shipment of books, he had to help. 

Soon enough the queue dies down and it’s close to closing time. Valtteri moves along the store, collecting strewn books and tidying the displays. He rolls his eyes when he sees Sebastian quietly distracting Kimi with kisses as he attempts to clean up. The German always up for distracting the Finns. After the manic day they’ve had it was actually nice to get a moment of peace and quiet. 

Sebastian has Kimi against the shelf, pressing kisses to his lips and softly murmuring to him. His words making the Finn let out a little happy laugh, the tiniest of smiles on his face. It makes Valtteri’s heart melt at the sight and he puts the last book away to move over to them. 

As he passes the window, he notices Jev closing the coffee shop up for the evening. The Frenchman appears to be alone until Andre arrives wrapped up against the chill with a warm scarf and a big grin. Jev returns the warm smile and moves over to him, taking the offered arm as they walk through the snowy streets together. 

Valtteri smiles softly at the sight, knowing he had done good to encourage Jev. He turns his attention back to his boyfriends, determined to have a night alone with them. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
